


Approaching the Flame

by Treeni



Series: Soulmate September [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, He and Emile are bros tho, Its a kiss ya'll, Janus is extra, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Remus/Toby, Remy Sanders - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, Toby Sanders - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: Day 8 - The temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away.LocietThe princes were always inherently competitive, refusing to even share their knights as they each kept their own order. However, that was nothing compared to their captains. Captain Janus of the north is always cold, except he gets pretty heated when he faces up against his rival, Captain Logan of the south.TW: Swearing, a dubiously consenting kiss.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906129
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Approaching the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Edited, please lemme know of any mistakes.
> 
> TW: Swearing, a dubiously consenting kiss.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot to mention, thank you all for all of the other stories in this series reaching at least 200 hits! The first one reached 400 just this morning! <3 You guys are awesome! :D

“We should approach from the south. They won’t be expecting us if we cut around from the opposite side.”

“Except that would leave Grenlia open for attack.”

“Yes because we should _absolutely_ prioritize a small village that isn’t even a part of our kingdom over our own knights.”

“They’re on the border, it would be impossible for reinforcements from their kingdom to defend them in time.”

“And that is our problem how?”

“They’re our _trade allies!_ ”

“Oh yes, because trade with them is _so necessary_ since we started getting sea imports from the west.”

“Sometimes looking past your own self-interests has a greater impact in the grander scheme of things. Plus, those sea imports are unreliable. Tell me, what happens if _just one_ of those ships sinks?”

“Because we have an _absolute shortage_ of people willing to work on constructing another.”

“And where will we get the materials if not for allied villages like Grenlia?”

“ _Not_ from one of our many other allies.”

“Why would they trust us if we’re so willing to abandon them?!”

“ _Okay_!” Royal advisor Patton cut in, tugging on the sleeve of a very heated captain of the guard. His counterpart, Emile, mirrored his actions with the _other_ captain as well “I think maybe we all need a break to cool off, doncha think?”

Janus wasn’t certain when he and his co-captain Logan had gotten so close, but he would be damned if he backed off now.

“Awwww, Robro, your advisor ruined all the fun, I was just about to get snacks,” Janus’ prince, Prince Remus, whined.

“He’s probably right to end it before it turns into carnage,” Roman, the prince who presided over the southern half of the kingdom, said and sighed.

Like the princes themselves, everything in the kingdom came in a set. The princes ruled side by side, one brother mainly presiding over the harsher lands in the north and one brother mainly dealing in the gentler climates of the south. Before their parents’ lives were taken in the previous war, they made a proclamation. Instead of choosing between their twins for a crowned prince, they declared the first one to produce viable offspring would be the ruler and until such a time, they were to simply jointly rule.

They hadn’t seemed to consider the possibility that both brothers were gay.

So the two equally shared their rule, each having their own advisor, their own army, and their own captain of the guard. While both princes had a smaller castle located centrally in the territories they ran, they also each made regular visits to larger castle they grew up in for political discussions between the two kingdom halves. Surprisingly enough, the kingdom only seemed to thrive under this arrangement as the two rulers acted as balances for one another. One was more peaceful, chivalrous, and considered the individuals in every decision that was made, while the other was more war-hardened, bold, and pushed for the greater good of the kingdom as a whole. Though the differences led to a lot of bickering, they ultimately brought about solutions that accounted for more aspects of a problem than either brother would have on their own. However as much the brothers squabbled, it was nothing compared to the captains of their individual guards.

“Of course, because we are _uncivilized brutes_ with _no_ self-control,” Captain Janus deadpanned, crossing his arms.

“Well, at least I am not,” Captain Logan countered, crossing his arms.

“ _OH!_ ”

“OkAy!” Patton said, laughing nervously as he pushed himself between the two knights. “So about that break?”

“What if we reconvened in a few hours after everyone has had a chance to cool down?” suggested Emile as he gently laid a hand on Janus’ shoulder.

It wouldn’t have been nearly enough to hold Janus back on its own, but it did put Emile in the perfect position to act as a physical barrier if the knight tried to strike. For a moment, Janus refused to back down. Logan always, _always_ seemed to believe he was in the right and the knight of the north was getting damn tired of it. They had the same rank dammit! Yet for some reason, the southern captain seemed to think his opinion was always the right one, as if his entire existence was somehow _superior_ to his fellow captain.

Janus was supposed to be the calm one, the level-headed one who balanced Prince Remus’ rash behavior. He was _supposed_ to be the one to strategize and consider viable options when his prince simply wanted to bash his way through every obstacle. Yet here he was, in the middle of the war room, ready to draw his sword right then and there.

Or hell, he was ready to simply throw hands.

However, Janus had no will to attack Emile or Patton who was also still between them. Logan just seemed to have a unique ability to make Janus so damn _angry_ sometimes that it felt like he was _burning_ from the inside out! It was so frustrating! Infuriating really!

God it was hot in here.

Janus swallowed and pushed down the urge to remove his cape and armor right there in the middle of the room. He didn’t understand how no one else seemed to be suffering from this god damn heat wave! He groaned and pushed down the thought. He must simply be too accustomed to the colder temperatures of the northern territories. These warmer climates were getting to his head.

The princes glanced at each other and seemed to share some unspoken conversation between them. It was never good news when the princes were the ones in agreement independently of their captains.

“I believe Remus and I should continue the discussions privately for the remainder of the day-”

“But sire-” Logan started, taking a step forward towards his prince.

Roman simply held a hand up, halting the knight in his stride. “It isn’t just this, we hardly ever have the opportunity to catch up in a more informal setting anyway. If we need your input we will call you for further discussions in the morning.”

Logan did as a good knight should do and simply bowed to his prince. Janus did not do that.

Instead, the northern captain crossed his arms and glared his prince's way. He could not believe he was hearing this! Leaving the captains of the guard out of _war discussions_?! It could be a costly mistake on the princes’ parts if they didn’t proceed carefully and neither brother truly had the patience needed for strategy in his _most humble_ opinion. There was a reason that he and Logan held the positions they did. They were supposed to _curb_ some of their more irrational behavior.

“Don’t worry too much Janny, we got this,” his prince said with a wink sent his way.

With a huff, the captain with the snake crest simply turned on his heels and stormed out.

He didn’t even bow.

* * *

Janus laid sprawled over the chaise in Emile’s quarters with at least four blankets tucked over him. He had removed his armor, but kept the cape with it wrapped around him too. The captain was basically a fluff burrito with only his mismatched eyes and his nose peeking through the covers.

“I hate the southern weather,” Janus remarked moodily.

Emile hummed at him with a smile. “The tea’s almost finished at least.”

“Who does he think he is?!” The captain said, no longer even looking toward the advisor as he fumed.

“Captain Logan of the south, second in command to Prince Roman.”

Janus rolled his eyes at the cheeky grin Emile shot his way while placing a filled teacup on the coffee table in front of the knight. Janus wanted to snark back about how the question was rhetorical, but wisely held his tongue lest the advisor take the warming beverage back. He was _freezing_ dammit.

Just _what_ did they do to this castle to make it so damn drafty all of the sudden?

Janus carefully stuck his arms out of the floof to reach for his tea, but felt the appendages quake as they faced the sudden cold. He let out a groan that was muffled by the fluff and willed the darn things to still as he brought the cup closer and simply held it by his person for a moment as he absorbed the radiating warmth. Finally taking a sip, he felt his whole body start to relax as the drink started to fight off his incessant cold from the inside out. Why couldn’t tea simply be ready and prepared for him at all times?

“Feel better?” Emile asked, suspiciously devoid of the many layers Janus had wrapped himself in.

Then again, that was always the case even in the northern castle. Emile had long since grown used to the captain’s perpetual chill and always kept blankets and tea ready for the captain’s visits. Most wouldn’t assume it simply looking at the pair, but they were actually quite close. While Janus was the strategist and the level head to Remus’ recklessness, Emile had unmatched understanding and patience. He was always willing to wait for the prince and captain to lay out all of their opinions and ideas before inputting his own advice. He was truly invaluable as a calming force because the other two could become... excitable in their tactics when left unchecked.

“Much,” Janus admitted, still holding the cup close as he refused to give up the source of warmth. “I don’t understand how you can do it.”

“Do what?”

“You stay so level when you have to compete with Patton. How is it you never get frustrated at him?”

“You think too highly of me,” Emile said, lightly chuckling. “However, I do not think of it as ‘competing’ per say. Patton and I are at our best when we listen to one another.”

Janus hummed, taking another sip of his tea as he processed the implication. _As if_ that would ever work with Logan. Even if Janus tried, the southern captain would never realistically hear him out. Still, it was impressive that Emile and Patton worked so flawlessly together. “You’re a better man than I.”

“I suppose it helps a bit that I’ve noticed a few quirks about my counterpart.”

“Oh, blackmail Emile? You? Oh, how _could_ you? Our sweet, innocent advisor has become downright _treacherous!_ ”

“Nothing so dramatic,” Emile huffed back but the amused smile didn’t leave his face. “I find it more of a comfort than anything.”

“Well? You obviously _must not_ tell me now!” Janus proclaimed, practically vibrating beneath the blankets.

An Emile with dirt on someone else was just _too good_. The advisor was a natural peacemaker and almost _never_ used sensitive information against a person. He nearly always believed that there were more noble ways to go about solving an issue than betraying a person’s trust. So him finding comfort in extortion material was simply unheard of. Janus was so proud!

“I simply noted that he and a certain grumpy prince of the west isles becoming especially warm around one another, particularly in the cheeks.”

Janus perked up at the mention of the middle brother of the isles. They got along well most days and were mutually comforted by the fact that someone else was also perpetually _freezing_. Though Janus was friendly with the other two princes as well. The oldest was a bit... blunt and the youngest had a tendency to ramble, so he often found himself tucked away in the library with the middle brother on their many visits. It was a region they visited often considering Prince Remus was absolutely taken with the youngest of the three. Janus wasn’t completely certain why, but he supposed it made some sense. They were two people who enjoyed the macabre and could seemingly listen to the other talk forever from the knight’s limited observations.

“Soulmates?”

“You didn’t hear it from me,” Emile replied, tapping his nose.

Both knew Janus was good for it too. If there was one thing the captain particularly thrived at, it was secrets. He kept them close to his chest, not in the protective way Emile did, but instead for strategic purposes. Still, they both knew he would never betray Emile in revealing such a secret without getting consent from the advisor first. The two worked so spectacularly well together, particularly because of their sheer openness with one another. It helped both in their professional relationships, but also their personal ones. Emile was an excellent listener and often had perspectives that Janus would not have considered. Likewise, Janus liked to think he reminded the man to take care of himself every now and again. It sometimes seemed as if the only one who didn’t heed Emile’s advice was the advisor himself.

“ _Oh!_ ” Janus exclaimed, sitting up so suddenly that a couple of blankets fell off of his shoulders. “I see how it is now!”

“Do tell Janus,” Emile said offhandedly, pouring Janus another cup of tea. “What cognitive leaps have you jumped this time?”

“Oh yes, _leaps_. As if you _haven’t_ been having a similar reaction to the oldest brother of the _very same_ kingdom.”

Janus watched in amusement as the advisor’s cheeks warmed at the mention of the older prince and smirked widely at his friend. He knew for a fact that the foreign prince felt the same, it was just a matter of them actually making a move, well and politics, but Janus was a master at pulling _those_ strings. He was certain he could find a loophole for the pair as soon as they asked him to. In fact, he may simply just start calling in favors soon anyway....

“As if you haven’t become a bit, shall we say... _heated_ around your opposing captain?” Emile asked him with an eyebrow raised. The man took a long sip of his own tea, but peered over the tip of the cup, watching Janus’ reaction carefully.

Janus snorted.

Was the advisor really suggesting the two knights who wanted nothing but the other’s execution were really soulmates?

What an completely ridiculous notion.

Absolutely daft.

“If only,” Janus remarked coolly. “I’d use the implicit reaction to burn him from the inside out.”

“What a lovely mental image over tea.”

“ _I try_.”

Janus smirked at Emile’s absolute lack of reaction. As much of a pacifist as the advisor was, he had become immune to carnage-ridden imagery that often came from the prince and his captain. While the pair were absolute defenders of those who held their loyalty, they were downright _dangerous_ to any who crossed them and made no show of hiding it.

“So about you and Prince Remi-”

“Alright, I believe that is all of the time I have to humor your meddlesome tendencies today Janus,” Emile said, suddenly standing and shuffling a laughing knight out of his door. “Unlike you, I actually have internal kingdom affairs I need to discuss with my associate.”

Janus was still laughing even as the door was shut with him solidly on the other side.

At least he kept the blankets.

He’d retrieve his armor later.

* * *

The day took a turn for the dull from there. Most of the knights were taking the chance to rest while they still could, knowing they would be entering battle soon. Many were touring the city or simply playing dice games in the castle. It was all very dreadfully boring, especially since Janus was banned from participating by his lower knights after amassing their paychecks one too many times.

Cowards.

However, he couldn’t help but grow curious as he heard the familiar ‘ _thwak_ ’ of a sword hitting wood. It was slightly different than an axe because there was a sort of bounce to the sound, a slightly distorted echo that indicated it was a wooden dummy being hit rather than the crack of a tree being chopped. Given the circumstances, he didn’t think that anyone would be out training today.

Curiosity got the better of the northern knight as Janus crept close to the window despite the draft it emanated. However, he brought all of his appropriated blankets with him. He didn’t want to die from hypothermia did he?

Okay, maybe that was _slightly_ dramatic, but he truly could not be careful enough considering how often he felt absolutely freezing.

...Well...

Except right now.

Janus stared down at the bedding curiously wondering when he had started to feel so pleasantly warm?

Slightly too warm in fact.

Janus decided the weather must have taken a turn for the better at some point and slipped the blankets off of himself and folded them gently. He felt no remorse for leaving the items on the floor by the window, he would have them laundered and returned to Emile later. For the moment though he had a curiosity to satiate.

Oh.

How predictable.

Of course, _of course_ it would be the knight in pragmatic armor himself: Logan.

Janus groaned internally and draped himself against the windowsill. For a moment, he simply watched. It was an achingly familiar routine, one of the most basic sets to learn in sword fighting. Forward, right, strike, left, back, block. If you were fast enough, it became almost a waltz with arm movements. Forward, ready the hands, right, pivot the left side to decrease the striking area, use the body’s momentum into the strike for optimal force in the swing during the left step, step back with the sword arm up and the blade at an angle across the body to optimize the maximum area blocked.

It was a set Janus himself must have done thousands of times over the years and Logan equally many, if not more if his dedication were anything to go by. He wondered why he would be bothering with it so close to the upcoming battle. Would it not be more effective to take a rest day and be in peak condition at the ready? Or, if he felt he _must_ practice, why not use the time to explore a different weapon in case he was separated from his sword? Perfectionism was great in theory, until the knight found himself with an axe or a mace shoved in his hands. How was it that the old saying went?

_A jack of all trades, but a master of none,_

_is still better than a master of one._

Janus couldn’t tell what prompted his next move, frustration, annoyance, vengeance, a disgust of wasted talent? Maybe all of the above. With the many grievances swirling inside of him, he found himself calling down to the southern captain.

“How, _good_ sir, are you ever meant to improve, if you never try anything new?”

To his benefit, Logan completed his set, and only after performing the last guard did he straighten his knees and sheath his sword.

“New skills can only be built upon a solid foundation,” Logan replied, after glancing up to find the source of his interruption. Even from here Janus could see the look of ire in his stance.

“Perhaps, but if you build foundation forever, where, pray tell, would you then reside?”

“If you believe my abilities so paltry that I am limited to the skills of rookie knight, I must inform you that you are sorely mistaken.”

“Prove it.”

“You are the one still lazing about inside, Captain.”

 _Oh, Janus was going to absolutely_ destroy _him._

With a glance at the castle wall itself, Janus decided climbing out on the footholds alone was foolhardy. There was simply too much chance for one of the stones to slip from beneath him. As he pulled back in though, he had an idea. A few quick knots in the sheets and one to the closest door and he had a makeshift rope at his ready. With little pretense, his blanket rope was tossed out the window, allowing him to slide down in style. Emile would forgive him later.

Probably.

“There were perfectly adequate stairs inside,” Logan responded, crossing his arms with a raised brow.

Jealous much?

Flair was never an appreciated art form these days.

“You were the one who accused me of lazing _dear_ Captain,” Janus retorted as he landed with a actor’s bow that was more sarcasm than respect. As he rose Janus smirked, putting a hand on his hip to meet his rival’s gaze.

“An accusation that still holds merit considering you are unarmored and weaponless.”

“And yet, here I was led to believe this was meant to be a _friendly_ match between captains.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but after setting one last glare Janus’ way, he turned toward towards the weapons rack and traded his sharpened blade for a dull practice sword. After securing the baldric to his waist, he grabbed a second blunt sword and tossed it to the rival’s approaching form.

Janus caught it easily, thankful to have kept on his battle gloves, if nothing else, and immediately wrapped the belt around his waist.

The gloves would have given him a bigger edge if they were actually using sharpened blades. The chain mail backings were effective for blocking strikes and the thick leather of the palms was designed for him to be able to grab a sharpened blade upon it bouncing from a failed hit so it could be pulled from the opponent’s grip. With the training swords, Logan could technically do both of those things without the gloves and have no fear of losing a hand, but Janus would make _certain_ it hurt like hell if he attempted it.

Despite all of the posturing about a “friendly” battle, Janus still found himself surprised as Logan began to remove his armor. It was so odd to see him without the extra bulk. He was much more slender than he normally appeared when in full gear, yet no less imposing. There he stood, shoulders straight, back arched, and still as formal as ever despite being reduced to a tunic and trousers.

Was the weather taking a turn again?

Janus swallowed, feeling strangely warm in his own tunic as the normally airy cambric fabric suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable against his slightly damp skin.

Was he fucking sweating?

He _never_ sweats. God he missed the northern lands. He may have been in a constant state of chill there, but at least he knew exactly what to expect and could dress appropriately. How do you dress when your very skin feels as if it was radiating heat? He was almost considering getting checked for plague, because this was getting ridiculous. The erratically changing temperatures here were going to kill him.

The two knights made eye contact, a silent agreement to prepare. Janus took a step back with his left foot, leaning forward on his right in a slight crouch. Most of the weight sat on his right leg, with his left acting as the balance point. What was unusual though was the pose he favored, Janus took full advantage of his battle gloves. He held the sword’s hilt nearly at the bottom of the grip and posed it by his left hip.The blade was pointed forward-right and was set in his palm at shoulder height.

_The short serpent guard._

The pose allowed Janus the finesse of quick strikes, particularly to weak points in the armor near the neck and under the arms. However it also allowed him the practicality of using his sword as a defensive guard as he could grip and hold it like a staff with both hands and use it to quickly block a variety of attacks.

Janus wasn’t surprised when Logan’s feet nearly mirrored his own, though they kept a little closer together as Logan continued to stand tall. In general, an offensive knight’s center of gravity should sit slightly ahead of the hips so the body can be pushed forward quickly to attack. The back foot is arched on the toes to act as a balance. It enables the fighter to simply lean the shoulders back and roll the weight to that rear heel to immediately switch to a defensive stance.

What did surprise Janus about Logan’s chosen stance, was how he held the blade. The northern captain expected his southern counterpart to hold his sword as high and mighty as he portrayed himself to be.

Instead he held it low, the tip nearly touching the ground as the blade crossed over his forward thigh. Low stances focused on protecting the stomach and countering forward stabs. His left hand sat just under the cross guard while his other palm sat against the pommel, gripping mainly with the fingertips. It... wasn’t at all what Janus expected and yet seemed so very, _very_ Logan. The two poses nearly mirrored each other in functionality. While Janus’ stood for defensive power and small strikes, Logan’s own stance was made for defensive outmaneuvering rather than true blocking. However, between the angle and both hands sitting on the hilt, his strikes would have power behind them.

_The middle iron gate guard._

In an moment’s decision, Janus attacked in a forward lunge and aimed for the left shoulder, the least guarded point. Always go for the weak points. Logan swung up in a high arch, meeting him in a parry as the two swords sung in an ear-aching crescendo when metal hit metal. The subsequent ringing in Janus' ear was familiar and yet, still as unpleasant as ever. Logan pushed back and went for the riposte, trying to catch him at the neck, but Janus used his shorter stature to his advantage and leaned right and under the blade. The taller knight wouldn't be able to beat Janus if he couldn't reach him, now could he? With Logan’s torso unguarded, Janus stabbed his blade forward aiming for the soft tissue of the stomach, but missed as Logan side stepped him and out of Janus’ reach.

The two took their stances again.

This time Janus faked for the same shoulder, knowing Logan would try the same block. However, Janus smirked as he diverted the blade to stab toward Logan’s left hip instead as the knight went to block him. Logan corrected his path faster than Janus expected and moved his strike downward to counter the blade. Both knights held the blades in place against the other. The two held fast for a moment, each glaring hard as they tried to over power the other, but Janus was losing so he rolled his weight to the back leg and let himself fall to a crouch as he spun his blade to swing at the knees as Logan stumbled forward. If he couldn't out-strength the other captain, perhaps he could out-maneuver him. Unexpectedly, Logan stabilized himself by twisting his forward hand and stabbing into the earth, effectively blocking Janus’ strike before he could take out the legs.

They eyed each other once more and took their stances a third time. Though Janus could have guessed that Logan had the strength advantage given his stature, he assumed he would have the speed advantage.

He was wrong.

Logan seemed to meet his every strike with a fluidity that almost matched Remus’ own chaotic fighting style, but with more finesse.

He had to try something different.

He decided to go for the "kill." This time when Janus lunged, he pushed his right arm across his torso to tip the blade nearly straight, on the left side and attempted to use his right hand to instantly pull it backwards and into Logan’s neck. Having a second hand on the blade gave Janus a control advantage that allowed for speedy strikes to permeable areas. However, Logan caught the strike with his cross guard. This time, Janus wasted no time twirling out of the stand-off lest he get caught in another strength war that he knew he would lose. Coming out of the spin, he went for a cut into Logan’s side, but was immediately countered again by Logan swinging at a downward arch that stopped the blade in its path and held it in a locked position. With Janus’ weapon pinned between Logan’s blade and the ground below, the northern knight did the only thing he could do and pulled backwards.

“My turn,” were the only words Janus heard before there was absolute assault aimed his way.

It was all he could do to hold his arms up in their defensive stance as he blocked attack after attack with one hand still on the hilt while he was beginning to feel the dull edges of the blade dig into his palm. If the sword were sharp, it would have begun to cut through his gloves by now. Logan was going for strength hits that left his wrists shaking as he felt the reverberating force through his joints.

He took a step backwards.

Without even a hesitation in his strikes, Logan moved forward to meet him.

From there, the southern captain started using the bounce force of each blocked strike to twirl his attack into swipes aimed toward Janus’ knees and feet, forcing him back, back, _back_ if he wanted to doge the assault. With Janus’ attention utterly focused on defensive and evasive maneuvers, he didn’t realize what Logan’s plan was until Janus’ back met stone. Logan had him pinned to the very wall he had just scaled with the edge of the blade hovering over his throat.

Janus gulped without meaning to, despite technically knowing he was safe and this was a mere training blade pinning him down. Had the other knight wanted to kill him, Janus was sure his life would have ended right there. The moment was starting to absolutely overwhelm him, it was like he was on fire. It was certainly the strange heat wave coupled with the exertion, but Janus felt as if he were absolutely _burning_. Still, he wasn’t ready to concede yet. Internally, he accepted the fact that Logan was simply more proficient than him in this one specific area but he still believed that Logan’s lack of variety would one day do the knight in.

Logan may be the more skilled swordsman, but that didn’t mean Janus would lose.

Janus released the blade edge with his right hand and reached up, grabbing Logan’s collar and dragging the opposing knight into a kiss. It was a desperate move on his part, but it was intended to make a point. Janus had planned on the using the surprise to flip the roles. He had planned on Logan being scandalized enough to pull back in shock and give Janus the upper hand. He had even planned on the shock of it causing Logan to lower the blade from his neck.

What he hadn’t considered, was that Logan might kiss back.

Janus was pushed hard into the wall as a hand met his hip. Logan didn’t release his weapon, but instead simply pressed the blunt side and his opened palm against Janus chest when Janus’ canines dragged against Logan’s lips. Janus’ hand sat at the base of Logan’s neck, as if he were still trying to decide if he should choke him or deepen the kiss. He wasn't entirely certain which was the better option in that moment, because all Janus knew was that his whole perception was drowned in an inferno. Everything was burning, burning, _burning._

It was over in only a moment.

Both knights stared wide-eyed at each other, mismatched eyes meeting blue as they looked at each other in a questioning daze as if to say, _‘did that really just happen?’_

That didn’t stop their weapons from being aimed at each other’s throats as the two knights found themselves in a sudden draw. They held the position a moment longer, Logan’s hand still on Janus’ hip and likewise, Janus’ arm still wrapped over Logan’s shoulder.

Then Logan pulled back and sheathed the blade.

The southern captain stared a moment longer, a still somewhat dazed expression on his face and Janus was certain his own expression was quite similar. Logan opened his mouth once as if to say something, then closed it and shook his head seemingly to clear his thoughts.

“I see what you mean,” was the only response Logan gave before turning on his heel and walking away.

Janus was left leaning against the wall, with only the company of his mind as he was left to wonder.

 _Did...did that_ really _just happen?_

**Author's Note:**

> Baldric: the belt or strap that holds the sheath.
> 
> Sheath: Sword container, usually made of wood or leather classically.
> 
> Pommel: the very end of the handle, usually rounded or squared, sometimes jeweled.
> 
> Cross-guard: the pronged metal guard at the end of the blade that stops hands from being cut off, sometimes ornate.
> 
> Parry: a block that the sword moves forward to meet. (As opposed to being used more as a shield)
> 
> Riposte: a counter-strike following a parry.
> 
> Order: a group of knights loyal to one person/cause (in the summary)
> 
> (Lemme know if there's any other vocab words I need to explain plz.)
> 
> If something logistically seems off here, it should be noted that I'm right handed and was trying to translate all of the poses to the opposite direction in my head.
> 
> Okay. I've studied three different types of sword fighting between middle and high school, fencing, medieval swords, and kendo, and I STILL struggled to write this without it being a big sexual innuendo. I tried to write it without using any of the terms and just descriptions in the beginning so it could be understood and lemme tell you, that... that didn't work. I did a rewrite with the official terms to tone that down so if this still seems overtly sexual ya'll I tried! There's a reason most English professors will tell you to be vague about fight scenes.
> 
> (My partner is complaining that I didn't use the term 'thrust' enough.)
> 
> Fun fact, English professors will tell you any damage done to the thighs, stomach, or general lower region in literature is an innuendo for castration. Also fun fact, a good chunk of medieval stances are set low to protect from that VERY thing and you know, NOT necessarily to act as a suggestive metaphor. One of the most frustrating things in school was my knowledge of stances clashing with my professors' perceptions. -_- Oh well. 
> 
> In my brain, a fight with a resulting kiss sounded like a good idea, but in practice I don't know how well this came across. I haven't tried a true fight scene in a while so possibly, maybe lemme know what you think?
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr. Same username. You can come say hi, generally bug me, or even yell at me if that's what you want. I generally keep my ask box open and I can info-dump about any of these stories forever. (The last installment kinda has a great example of that, whoops.)
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
>    
> Author Responses  
> -This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> -If you don’t want a reply, for any reason at all but want to feel safe leaving your thoughts, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
